


Vampire Blood

by Topping_Todoroki_101



Series: Ishimondo Collection [15]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Almost death, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blood and Injury, Halloween Challenge, Ishimondo Week, Ishimondo Week 2021, M/M, Pain, Stab Wound, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topping_Todoroki_101/pseuds/Topping_Todoroki_101
Summary: Mondo almost dies after a fight, what happens when a passerby vampire saves his life?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722814
Kudos: 33





	Vampire Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween special!
> 
> Your 3 months late!
> 
> Hush! Enjoy!

Mondo's body ached as he laid in the ally, on his side clutching his stomach, cheeky bastard had a knife on and stabbed him, running away like a coward. He could feel his body growing colder, and he couldn't stand to try and get help, didn't help anything that he was still pretty bruised up, he was going to die here.

He went to rest his eyes shut, for what he assumed was the last time when he heard footsteps, did the bastard come back to finish the job, he looked up and saw a teen his age dressed in white standing above him with wide red eyes, red eyes, were they natural or was he wearing contacts? Whatever doesn't matter now.

"Sir, what happened!?"

The teen kneeled next to him as his eyes made contact with his bleeding stomach, "You need help!"

He went to try and grab his arm, but he let out a groan of pain and ended up coughing up the coppery taste of blood, the teen immediately stopped, Mondo looked over and gave him a half-assed smile, "T-thanks for tryin', but I think I'm done for."

"No!" His eyes were watering and tears were making down his face, when an idea seemed to cross his mind, "I-I can save you!"

Mondo gave a pained chuckle, "Sure, give it yer' best shot." He'd let the kid try, he didn't want to make a kid watch him die and do nothing, and hell, maybe there was that slim chance he could, he'd take it.

"Okay."

The teen reached over and moved his jacket away from his neck, he then bit his own wrist till it bled as he could see droplets of blood pooling at his wrist, and he leaned over, what eas this kid doing?

And then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, like two needles being shoved in his neck, and before he could say anything, the teen pulled back and placed his bleeding wrist to the dying teen's mouth, causing blood to get into his mouth, he couldn't spit it out so he ended up swallowing it.

He wanted to gag and throw up once the teen pulled his wrist away, only to feel pain, much more pain then the stab he had received, he didn't know what it was but he could feel it coursing through his whole body like it was flowing through every nook and cranny of it. His eyes watered but before he could look at the teen or ask what the hell he did, he blacked out.

Mondo's eyes opened to see a plainly decorated room, but he could tell he was on a bed, it wasn't the most comfortable but it was a bed, he blinked as he recalled that he was dying when a teen came up and did some weird cult shit to him, what the hell did he do? Well, whatever it was it must have worked as Mondo no longer felt pain. He looked down at his body to see was not wearing his white tank or his beloved jacket, and he was wearing different pants, but the place that was where he was stabbed was gone, well kinda, as there was a think scar in the area as if it had been healed.

He then heard a voice, "You're awake!"

He looked up and saw the teen from the night before, he must have brought him here, "Uh yeah."

The teen smiled as he sat in the chair next to the bed and gave Mondo a tray of for with a cup with a straw. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess? What did ya do?"

The teen's face fell a bit as he scratched the back of his neck, "W-well, I couldn't let you die, so I did what I felt was right."

"Which was?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"I'm alive right now when I should be at death's door, just try me."

"W-well..." he looked up and met Monod's lavender eyes and gave him a hesitant smile, but what the biker saw made his eyes go wide, the teen had fangs, like that of a vampire.

Mondo jolted a bit, "W-wait, yer' a vampire?"

The teen nodded, "Yes."

It took a moment for the biker to connect the dots, "S-so, wait, you turned me into one?!"

He received a nod, "I apologize for not asking for your full consent, but I couldn't just let you die."

Mondo took a shaky breath as he ran a hand through his hair which was starting t lose grip on its usual style. He'd be dead if it wasn't for him, and his gang would have no one, they'd fall apart, he would've broken his promise to his brother. "I-it's fine, I'm alive now, aren't I? So I should be thankin' ya. So what's yer' name anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I haven't even introduced myself, I'm Kiyotaka Ishimaru."

"And I'm Mondo Owada...so...what do I do now?"

"W-well, I will have to inform you of everything you need to know, some of those myths and legends they say about vampires are often false. The sun won't kill but can cause horrible sunburns much like humans after being outside for so long, and we can't turn into bats either. There is slightly enhanced speed, strength, and eyesight, longer life span."

Mondo nodded along but then asked, "What about blood?"

Kiyotaka sighed and said, "Yes, but one can survive solely on animal blood, however, raw meat works as well."

The biker let out a sigh, so at least he won't end up killing anyone as the movie portrays.

"That sounds alright, no one will get hurt cuz of me."

The red-eyed teen nodded, "I-if you like, I can continue to help you out after your body has adjusted, as in help you get used to it, and even show you places you can go when you need supplies."

Mondo gave him a small smile, "Yeah, and hey, even after, we could still hang out."

Kiyotaka blinked, "R-really?"

Mondo's smile widens, "Yeah, which I don't know about you, but I wouldn't mind havin' a friend that saved my life."

The teen in white smiled and his eyes watered, "Of course!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but oh well, hope you like my late Halloween special.
> 
> THREE MONTHS!
> 
> Quiet You!


End file.
